When assembling cabin components of an aircraft, for example on the final assembly line (FAL), it may be important to provide suitable holding devices that make it possible to achieve quick and non-complicated assembly. From DE 10 2005 040 019 A1 and the parallel printed publications US 2009 136 321 A1, WO 2007 023 144 A1 and EP 192 4777 A1 holding devices for holding objects to a vehicle wall are known.
Various factors may need to be taken into account in the installation of cabin components. On the one hand a high-quality connection or attachment of cabin components to each other and/or to the surrounding structures is important. On the other hand precise positioning of the cabin components relative to each other and/or to the surrounding structure may be important.
For example, in the assembly of overhead stowage compartments (OHSCs) and passenger supply units (PSUs) it can be particularly important to determine a position of a passenger supply unit underneath the stowage bin. This may, for example, make possible no-risk pre-cabling of the overhead stowage compartment.